


Fern the Plant Boy

by Witcher_Heart



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Like really grab a toothbrush because this is some tooth-rotting fluff, M/M, Self-cest, Tags will be added, Thats where this is going, rating may change idk, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witcher_Heart/pseuds/Witcher_Heart
Summary: No stories about my plant boy? We gotta change that!~~~~Fern thinks a lot and finds out he was a bigger dingus than he thought he was, or Finn was anyway.





	1. Who am I

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a recap of Do No Harm, the real divergence will start in chapter two

Grass Finn laid in between the leaves and the branches of the tree house. Thinking. Thinking about what, loads of things. Finn, mostly. Grass Finn was Finn, but only in appearance, it seemed. He felt like he was Finn but everything that has happened had led him further from that truth he had believed. 

He was not Finn, the thought bubbled to the surface of his mind. But if he was not Finn than who? Who was he? What are his wants, his needs? He had never been not Finn before. Was he good, was he...bad? 

This made Grass Finn’s face scrunch lightly in frustration. Feeling something move toward him he left his eyes closed. Hoping that it was just a stray animal, and would leave him be. Suddenly that something dropped down beside him. “Hey grass Finn, you alright?”

Grass Finn slit his eyes open and looked at the opposing being. They swiped away the bird's nest that he had not known had been there. It was Finn. He pursed his lips together and let out a small grunt. He felt Finn’s robot arm touch his shoulder lightly.That sent a thought through him. I did that, I took away his arm. I don’t care that I did, do I? He Opened his eyes the whole way and looked up at Finn.

“K, I gotta run an errand, but Jake will be around.” Grass Finn continued to look up at Finn. Finn looked at him gently, and Grass Finn knew that Finn had known he was thinking. 

Finn got up and walked off the roof followed by Jake who Grass Finn had just noticed. Oh, Finn. 

Finn seemed like he was always one step ahead of Grass Finn. Like he had gotten some memo that had never reached Grass Finn. In the few times they had talked since his making he had seemed kind and caring, (well other than the times where he had thought he was a grass demon) like he knew what to say. Like he knew Grass Finn, but Grass Finn felt like he had never known Finn, not in the slightest. He, he wanted to know more about him.

Maybe he could just nap this off. And that was the plan as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
~  
The rest of the day went by horribly. Starting when Jake had called him down for meatloaf, he loved meatloaf! But he can’t eat, and after digging around and finding his flute, it had turned out he can't play it either. 

UGH! Can’t eat, can’t breathe, can’t do anything right. 

Grass Finn had just defeated the Grass Wizard and was taking him to the Candy Kingdom across Jake’s back. It was now his thoughts from earlier shown through. It was true. He was not Finn. He did nothing like Finn, so he was not him. A name to call himself.

The path turned to candy and it was true, they were there. Ahead they saw Finn exiting the main gate, he was talking to himself. “-It would have been better if I had just stayed out of it.”

“Uh, yeah. Speaking of that.” Jake called out beside him. Banana guards filled out of the gate with a gurney. Doctor princess yelled out instructions to them as they took the Grass Wizard from Jake’s back and wheeled him back inside. “See Grass Finn, in the end, you did the right thing.” Jake looked at him and smiled, Grass Finn gripped his other arm and looked away. “Just like Finn woulda.”

“Uh, good job grass me.” Finn looked to him like he didn’t know what to say. 

“But I’m not you.” Grass Finn stated quietly. “It’s clear that I’m someone else.” He looked to his hands and clenched them. “So from now on call me, Fern the human.” He stepped forward and struck what he hoped to look like a triumphant pose. 

A faint rumble could be heard approaching. All of their eyes were pulled to Starchy, riding a motorbike. Fern’s eyes squinted as Starchy approached. 

Starchy’s eyes bulged out as he came to a screeching halt in front of Fern. Fern walked around to the side and kicked Starchy off of the bike. “Fern needs this bike.”  
With that, he pulled around and sped off away from the Candy Kingdom. He heard voices calling for him, but he didn’t care. He needed to think, and it was no good to try and think around Finn. As he went down the path, he reached up and pulled down his hood around his neck. His hair flowed out and around him. And that felt good.


	2. In the end it was fine

It was late into the night. The moon was high over the tree house when Fern arrived. It felt unusual to knock at the door and not just barge in. A resting place for in between adventures was now something foreign for him. 

Three knocks rang and Fern stood in the silence of the night. Sprinkled with crickets and small bugs calling. Bangs came from inside and the door pulled open. “Fern?” Finn stood in front of him, dress in his onesie and brushing his teeth. He spits on the ground and threw his tooth brush to the side. “What you doing here buddy? I thought you were gonna go it your own.”

“Oh, yeah about that,” Fern thought back to the bike he had totaled, still billowing smoke and crunched into a tree. He had no idea how to drive. “I don’t exactly have a place to stay.”

“Of course! Fern you can stay here for as long as you want. Heck! You can stay here forever. As long as you wanna stay here.” Finn’s eyes softened and his robot hand came to rest on Fern’s shoulder. “I would hate to put you out like that.”

“Thank you.” The genuine response came for Fern. Finn was spectacular for letting him stay here. Why was Finn so nice, Fern felt like if the situation was reversed he wouldn’t do the same for Finn. 

“Come on in!” Finn’s hand went from on Fern’s shoulder to around both of them, leading him into the treehouse.

Fern felt the arm around his shoulders and blushed. It felt like awkwardness, without the embarrassment, so he let Finn guild him inside. 

“Who's at the door Finn?” Jake called from upstairs. “I’m about to get my sleep on!”

“”It’s Fern!” Finn called back. 

Knowing that Jake would come to question his appearance, Fern silently shooshed Finn’s arm off of him. Jake’s head appeared from the trunk on the tree and the rest of his body followed as he rolled into the entrance treasure room.

“You here to janke our stuff Fern?” Jake pulled a sloppy fighting pose. 

“No no no!” Finn left Fern’s side and went to Jake. “Fern is here to live.”

“Live? He totally donked Starchy and took his bike!” Jake put down his arms and crossed them. 

“Sometimes we do things that we totally don't mean to, and in the end see how wrong it was. Right Fern?” Finn emphasized right and turned to Fern standing in front of the door. 

“Oh, yeah about that.” Fern turned away and rubbed the back of his head. “I’m like, super sorry about that. I wasn't thinking with my hero's heart, I was thinking with my dinked head.” 

“Hey,” Finn walked over and turned Fern around “, even heroes make mistakes sometimes.”

“Thanks.” Fern said quietly.

“Okay!” Finn clapped his hand together “So, can Fern stay?”

Jake smiled fondly and shook his head. “Yeah yeah whatever, now you two don’t be rowdy. Jakies gotta get his beauty sleep.” With that, Jake stretched back up the ladder and up the trunk of the tree. 

Finn and Fern followed suit until they reached the kitchen/living room area.

“Sooo, I could set up a cot. Or you could sleep on the couch.” Finn put a hand on his chin and turned in a slow circle as he listed the sleeping places. “Heck, you could even sleep in my bed with me if you wanna.” Finn laughed.

Fern felt heat in his face and momentarily wondered how such a feat was possible before he answered. “No. It’s ok, I liked sleeping on the tree top. It was nice.”

Finn looked at him and drew his eyebrows together. “Are you sure? You can at least sleep inside.”

“Nah. I like looking at the stars.”

“Ok man, if that's what you want.” Finn turned and went up the tree trunk. That led to Finn and Jake’s bedroom. Jake slept in his dresser drawer, snoring lightly. 

Fern went to the window and proceeded to climb out but before he could pull himself out Finn stopped him. 

“Hey.” Fern sat in the windowsill as Finn walked over to him. “I’m actually glad you came back. Now I don’t have to lay in bed and wonder if you're in trouble or hurt.”

Fern thinks this is the nicest thing he had heard since his creation. “Thank you, really.” With that Fern pulled himself fully out the window and up the tree. 

At the top, Fern found a nice place to sleep and nestled into that spot. There, he closed his eyes. This day turned out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fluff!


	3. Flute player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supes sorry for the long update time. Marching Band had me working 8-5 every day, so hopefully, this chapter doesn't suck. I wrote bits and pieces in the little time I had for myself.

Waking up, the Sun was high in the sky. Finn had invited Fern down for video games. And here he was. Sitting in the living room playing Kompy’s Kastle, 2 player co-op mode. Like it was a thing to do. 

“So, um.” Fern sat with his knees drawn up to his chest and arms around them to grip the controller. “Where’s Jake? Doesn't he love Kompy?”

“Well yeah, but he went to this thing his son set up. You now, Kim Kil Whan?” Finn sat with his legs crossed and he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. 

“Oh.” Fern frowned and stretched his legs. 

“Yep, just you and me today Fern.” Finn looked at him and smiled before quickly turning his attention back to his game. 

“And me!” Bmo stood up on the table, his face took up the space the game was running on. He let out a giggle.

“Ahh! Bmo!” Finn started leaning even more forward. “Turn it back!”

“Ohp.” Bmo quickly turned it back, but to show that Finn had accidentally walked into a mote and was devoured by alligators while off screen. 

“Ahh, well. It was fun while it lasted.” Finn resigned and threw the controller to the ground.

“We, well. I could watch you play our flute.” Fern suggested, feeling like even though he couldn't enjoy the object, that didn't mean Finn couldn’t.

“That wouldn’t be much fun for you.” Finn looked at him as he got off the couch to pick up the controller he had thrown down.

“Nah, go for it.” Fern sat and watched Finn disconnect his controller from Bmo and wrap the cord around it. Taking Fern’s and doing the same thing.  
“K man.” Finn sat the controllers down and walked to the tree trunk. Reaching into one of the various holes his arm wiggled around before he let out an “Aha!” and pulled out the flute. 

Fern was about to question how it had ended up there after he had throw it to the ground, before finding it a pointless question. Usually, if something was lost all you had to do was check to cracks in the tree. The item was most likely to be there.

Finn sat back on the couch. Bmo had long left to run to the bathroom for, whatever he did in there. Playing some basic notes to warm up, Finn got comfortable and help the flute up to his mouth. Fern sat in confusion as Finn played a continuous note. “You uh, need help there...Buddy?” Fern cocked his head to the side.

“Oh uh, well when you were my hand, I never really had to think about what note I had to play. You did all the work.” Finn replied, kinda embarrassed about the whole thing. 

“Oh, well then, just let me,” Before Fern could think through what he was doing, he shuffled over to Finn’s side of the couch on his knees and put himself in between the couch and Finn. “Ok, play, and let me just. Um.” Fern’s placed his hands over Finn’s. “Now, play.”

Finn looked at him for a second, then played. Fern felt as if he set fire to his face. WHAT WAS HE THINKING! But it was too late, he was here, with Finn pressed up to his side. Fern quickly snapped out of it and tried to play something that really conveyed what he was feeling. Jumbled and out of place. It ended up sounding pretty and slow, as Finn let out slow air. Staring at Fern. 

Ahhhhhh, Fern’s mind was yelling at him to do something, anything really. All of the sudden Fern’s mind went blank as he felt something. Warmth, warmth was pouring into his body where he was pressed against Finn.

Fern ripped himself away from Finn at that. Retreating back to his side of the couch. “Yeah, something like that.”  
Finn sat and looked at him then snapped out of it. He lowered the flute and shook his head. “That was beautiful.”

“Ahh, think really but it was nothing without your air.” Fern refrained from telling Finn that being against him like that felt like truly breathing again.

“We should do that again sometime, we were great!” Finn took the Flute and quickly put it in his bag.

“Yeah.” Fern replied quietly.

“Welp, I don’t know about you. But this boy hungry!” Finn yelled as he stood up. As soon as he did that he turned to Fern, regret spilling across his features. “Oh, um sorry. I wasn't really thinking about it and-”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I can just sit in the sunlight at the table, no worry.” Fern got up and passed Finn into the kitchen. Taking a seat at the booth, in the sunlight that poured into through the window. It was now afternoon. The Sun was a lazy orange. 

Fern watched as Finn milled around the Kitchen, putting together some toast. Getting the jelly from the fridge and a knife, he sat on the other side of the booth. 

Fern closed his eye’s and let the sunlight soak into him. He had felt shuffling and opens his eyes. Finn continued to sit and spread Jelly on his toast. 

Closing his eyes once more, he heard that shuffling again. Snapping his eyes open, he looked to Finn. Something was off, but he couldn’t tell what it was.

Fern slowly closed his eyes and hear the shuffling continue before Fern felt something touch his side. Warmth seeped in. Opening his eyes he saw Finn sitting close and eating his toast. Like it was normal. Fern then felt warmth, and not just from his connection with Finn. But from a cold dead thing that resided in his chest. 

Man, Fern thought, closing his eyes for hopefully the last time. Today was just great.


End file.
